


"I Love you, Spencer."

by abbyannabananaella



Series: Criminal minds fan-episodes [2]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Sad, Short, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:46:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27418225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbyannabananaella/pseuds/abbyannabananaella
Summary: Just a sad vent fic i wrote.
Relationships: OC/OC, Spencer Reid/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Criminal minds fan-episodes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913440





	"I Love you, Spencer."

“Spencer.”   
Her voice was loud. It rang into my ears like a siren.   
“Uh. Yeah?””   
She blinked back her tears. I know she wants to let them out. She’s strong like that.    
She bit her lip. “We… We need to talk about Layla.”   
My breath hitches.   
“L-Layla?”   
She nods. A few stray tears threaten to pour down. She’s shaking.   
“O-ok. I- I don’t… I’m sorry.”   
“No. Stop, it’s… It’s not your fault, Spence.”   
I shake my head. “But I was  _ there.”  _ _   
_ She grabs my arms. “No. You did your best, you couldn’t have… there was no way you could have stopped it. He wouldn’t have made a different decision. She didn’t die in vain.”   
I feel tears fall down my face. “But- But i was there! She- She died- It’s my fault-”   
Her last words. Her last words ring in my ears. No. no. no.    
_ “I love you, Spencer.”  _ _   
_ No. not me! You can’t love me. I-    
“Spencer! Stop! I’m- This isn’t the time.” She’s snapping at me. She-    
I deserve it. I let her wife die. I  _ let her die.  _ _   
_ _ I let layla die. Shes dead because i couldn’t think.  _ _   
_ “You have to get out of your head, Spencer!” She’s yelling now. She’s yelling.    
I’m crying.   
So is she.    
_ No, Rachel, don’t- don’t cry. _   
I’m thinking the words but I just  _ can’t  _ say them. My mouth is full of sobs.    
“Spencer.” She’s not yelling anymore.   
That. that’s what’s waking me up.   
“Y-yes?” I’m talking now.    
“I. I need you to have this.”   
She hands me a necklace.    
“It’s the last thing. The last thing she gave me…. Before she died. I want you to have it.”   
It’s got three small gems on it. That’s what scares me.   
One is an opal. One is a ruby. One is an aquamarine.   
October. July. March.   
Me. Layla. Rachel.   
“She- Why..” I’m at a loss for words. “Why does it have… My birthstone?”   
She sighs. Shaky. Tired.    
“Because this necklace was supposed to have everyone she loved on it.”   
No. don’t say that. Not again.   
_ “I love you, Spencer.” _ _   
_ No. no. no no no no.    
“Yo-you want me to have this? This must be special to you.” I say. I’m trying not to make a scene.    
“Yes. something to remember us by.”   
“Remember… us?”   
“Yes.”   
“What do you mean?”   
“I’m leaving. Going back home. To Boston.”   
“You- You’re leaving the BAU? W-why?” I’m shaking, hard. I’m trying not to cry. I’m going to break soon.    
“Yes. I can’t be here anymore. I just… I just can’t.”    
My eyes are watering so much. I can’t keep them back anymore.   
“I have to leave. I’m sorry Spencer.”   
No. don’t say it. I can’t bear to hear it.    
“I love you, Spencer.”   
I broke as she hurried out of the room, my knees giving out and my eyes giving up on keeping my tears away.    
_ “I love you, Spencer.” _


End file.
